


一辆老爷车

by village0824



Category: baolu - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/village0824/pseuds/village0824





	一辆老爷车

abo预警  
苞 a 露 o  
信息素：ISSEY MIYAKE的L'EAU D'ISSEY情侣香

夜晚的写字楼里黑寂而空荡，安静地显得有些骇人。在这样的环境里，一丝细小的声音都被放大，更无论是令人面红心跳的声音。

“唔~知妍~”被自家总裁硬是强制加班到现在，还得满足她的个人爱好，在空楼顶层里上演办公室play，真是个变态的家伙。

金知妍一手抱着李luda，另一只手脱下西装，扯开领带，解了衬衫最上面两粒扣子。白色的衬衫，黑色的西装，高挺的鼻梁上架着金边眼镜，制服衬的她更加禁欲，李luda一想到每天公司里一群满脸“金总我可以”的omega就气不打一处来，往面前的人肩上狠狠咬了一口。

金知妍看自家omega盯着自己露出不满的神色，猜到几分，在她嘴角亲了一下，“我不会理睬她们的，她们哪有你好看。”然后不再满足于浅尝辄止，一路吻着抱着她走向沙发，吻的并不温柔，长驱直入，唇舌交缠，带着燎原之势，一边解了怀里人衣扣，轻轻揉弄着胸前柔软，Alpha的信息素还未释放，就已让李luda软了身子。

吻一路向下，金知妍侧过头吻她的耳朵，坏心地往里吐气，手不安分地沿着她敏感的腰线往下游走，拉开了短裙的拉链，试探着伸进去，“luda这么快就湿了呢。”李luda羞愤地扭过头。

金知妍先为了让她适应，探进去一个指节，轻柔地放慢动作，“知妍……快点”李luda简直忍受不了这么慢的折磨。金知妍嘴角微钩，倾身吻住她，把她控制在沙发与自己之间，又伸进一根手指，快速地抽动，“嗯啊……”等她快要到了的时候却又慢下来，李luda恼火又不解地看她，“想要吗?”金知妍故意问。这简直太坏了，omega把两腿勾上她的腰，“要我……”

金知妍释放了自己的信息素，清新的森林味道，本该是让人清醒的，却让omega神色愈加迷离，她放出忍耐已久的腺体，手扶着进入omega的身体，李luda呜咽着往后缩，金知妍按着她的腰把她压近自己，以便进入的更深。

感受到omega紧致的小穴里泛滥成灾的湿意，金知妍舒服的轻叹，往里挺了挺，“啊~不要……”李luda轻喘着，这家伙也太大了。

金知妍耐心地等李luda适应了自己的尺寸之后，轻轻地挺动起来，然后抱起她坐在自己身上，重力作用让Alpha的腺体彻底没入omega体内，强烈的刺激让李luda哭叫出声，弓着身体本能地想要逃离，换来的只有身体更近的贴合，金知妍哄着她：“一会儿就好了。”

然后顶了几下，开始最原始的交合律动。

自家Alpha有力的腰肢，快速的动作，无不让omega沦陷，室内弥漫着清新森林和清甜泉水掺杂着花香的味道，让人情难自已。

激烈的情爱像一把火，烧的李luda意识涣散，只能双手无力的抱着Alpha的腰，任她将自己带上云端。

金知妍抱着气喘吁吁的李luda，等待结的消去。“ludi~”金知妍突然站起身，尚埋在omega体内的腺体随着她的走动而不安分的动着，让原本累的昏昏沉沉的李luda清醒过来，看着金知妍抱着自己走向办公室唯一有玻璃幕墙的一面，透过玻璃俯瞰，能看到华灯初上的城市车流不息的道路，周围的楼群，最近的楼离这里只有几十米。

李luda猛地意识到这个坏蛋要做什么了，“知妍，不要在这里做！”可为时已晚，金知妍嘴角的一抹坏笑已经完全暴露了她的意图，小知妍早已开始攻城掠地。

李luda被按在玻璃幕墙上，背后传来的凉意与两人身体的滚烫形成强烈的反差，怕被人看到的羞耻感让她整个人都紧绷着，包括下面的小穴，“嘶~放松，这么紧让我怎么动。”金知妍吻她的脖颈，绕到后面虔诚而不带一丝欲念地亲吻她的腺体，让李luda放松下来，灼热的气息喷吐在她敏感的腺体上，引得她微微战栗，下面不停的动作带出湿滑的液体顺着大腿根部流下。

“知妍……”omega觉得自己一下下的要被顶穿，快感如洪水猛兽般袭来，情不自禁的叫着爱人的名字，渴望她的拥抱。

金知妍仿佛有心灵感应一样，紧紧抱住她，“我爱你，luda。”

后记：其实外面当然看不到里面，因为她们那栋楼是那处最高的写字楼，58层顶层上的情景下面的人怎么看得到，自然这也是李luda后来才意识到的，金知妍就是故意的。

（作者的废话：L'EAU D'ISSEY意为一生之水，选这个是有特别的寓意在。这是ISSEY MIYAKE于1992年发布的首款香水，“L'eau”在法语中指“水”，而水也成为L'EAU D'ISSEY“一生之水”的灵感源泉。  
男香：  
前调：佛手柑，柚子，日本香木  
中调：蓝水百合，肉桂  
后调：柏树，琥珀烟草，麝香，印度檀香

女香：  
前调：仙客来，玫瑰，香瓜，小苍兰，莲花  
后调：木质香，晚香玉，琥珀，檀香木，麝香，桂花，雪松  
在此再次感谢愿意借我号发文的방구，鞠躬(人 •͈ᴗ•͈)۶♡♡比心心）


End file.
